elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Outsider Observation Report - Log 3
Locations *Rarlmir's camp in the Insalubrious Effluvium, Clockwork City Contents By Rosalind Frenrick, Stranded Mage So I've been told that my observations have been too … colorful? I suppose is the way I'd put it. I guess after growing up in a world that's just different shades of brown, a bit of color can be confusing. Still, they told me to write my observations, and I'll be damned if I can do that any way but how I know how. So they'll just have to ""analyze"" a bit harder. I thought I'd write about other places in Clockwork City that I've visited so far. I've talked about the Brass Fortress and the general Radius, but there are some other locations around here that I've been taken to. Some of them seemed a tad more practical than others, but then again, I'm not really sure I can compare my definition of practical with the God of Mystery's. First they took me to the Mnemonic Planisphere. Well, more like we walked by it, because I wasn't allowed to go inside. I was told it was sort of like a storehouse for Sotha Sil's memories. Yeah, you read right. His memories! He's apparently got so many of them that he likes to keep them all organized in a giant building. I tell you, it's almost as big as a castle. And they look like stars? How you turn memories into stars, I'm not sure, but then again I'm not a god. The next stop was far more practical of a place, called the Halls of Regulation. Now, I had been wondering where all the fresh water came from, because the rivers and lakes here are filled with oil of all things! Apparently this place somehow cleans it all up. Sure, they tried to explain it to me. Talked about the water cycle and evaporation and all these fancy terms. But hey, it gives me fresh water, so I can't complain even if I barely understand it. The inside was a bit less spruced up than I expected. A lot of pipes, a lot of steam, and a lot of factotums. Couldn't help but feel nervous around them all. I was told that they help maintain the Halls of Regulation, all by themselves. I was shocked, since the whole operation sounded a bit high maintenance. Wasn't there an apostle there to give them orders and make sure everything was running smoothly? And then they started talking about Sotha Sil and how he sets everything in ""perfect regulation"" and honestly I started to lose track of the conversation from then on. We then went up north to the Everwound Wellspring, which was my favorite stop because they had actual food there! I've never been more happy to eat an apple in my life. After weeks of tasteless gruel, it was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. Ma was right, hunger is truly the best seasoning. And all the plants were green! I never thought I'd miss green as much as I do. Despite my excitement though, I couldn't help but feel that something was off about the place. The mer running it was nice enough, but after talking to him I could tell he had a few screws loose. All that stress really must have really gotten to him. I suppose he's under a lot of pressure though, especially since he took up the project after Sotha Sil got bored of it. Well, they're telling me to complete this observation report best I can now. I don't think they need any more observations from me, so I guess this is it. Right, so my overall impression is that Clockwork City… well, it's one of the most dangerous places I've ever set foot in. I can't really believe someone who calls himself a god would really let his followers live here. It's more made for machines than any living creature. Still, it has an odd beauty about it. The metal leaves in the trees that glitter in the sun are particularly nice. Guess I'll just have to get use to it, since this seems to be a one way trip. No one but Sotha Sil gets to leave Clockwork City. Honestly, I hope I'm the last beef-wit who gets stuck here. I wouldn't wish this life on anyone else. Appearances * ru:Наблюдения чужеземки, журнал 3 Category:Online: Books with Authors Category:Online: Clockwork Mnemonix